Introducción a un antiguo sueño
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic homónimo de la autora kyoto princess. Desafío 50 palabras/Una oración. Shirogane X Akira.


"**Introducción a un antiguo sueño"**

**(Traducción autorizada del fic homónimo de la autora kyoto princess)  
**

Hola! Soy TheYoko! Otra vez! Pero con traducción nueva, eh! Jojojo… Bueno, la cosa es que les escribí a tres autoras para pedir los permisos correspondientes de modo de publicar sus obras traducidas (dos de ellas son mis Vacas Sagradas) (es un dicho que se usa mucho para referirse a personas a las que una admira mucho y considera importantes), pero desgraciadamente sólo una me contestó afirmativamente: kyoto princess. De las dos restantes, sólo sé que han desaparecido del fandom hace ya un par de años, y no creo que tenga mucha suerte en hallarlas, lo cual es una GRAN pérdida, puesto que sus fics son hermosos y con excelente contenido…

Pero volviendo al tema principal, al tener el visto bueno de la autora del fic que les traigo ahora, me puse manos a la obrita y después de treinta quebraderos de cabeza con algunas frases (que encima no sé si me quedaron bien…), de revisarlo cincuenta veces, y de volver a corregirlo otras noventa… les presento la traducción del fic que me dejó con la boca abierta la primera vez que lo leí. Nunca había visto este estilo de escribir fanfics, y este es tan certero, preciso y _tierno _que me enamoró por completo. Claro que después encontré, rebuscando, otros dos fics con la misma temática de escritura; pero éste tiene algo que…

Andiamo! Disfruten y después me cuentan! Besos y abrazos!

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Introducción a un antiguo sueño" © kyoto princess.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

RECUERDEN! No me pagan para hacer estas traducciones. De hecho, si me pagaran, tampoco lo haría más rápido, já!

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 27 de Noviembre de 2012. Hora: 16:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 2 de Diciembre de 2012. Hora: 22:30]

* * *

**_[Palabras de la autora original]_**

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Monochrome factor, por no mencionar que es el primer Shirogane/Akira también!.

Bueno , de todas maneras creo que soy un nuevo miembro de Monochrome Factor. Vi todo el anime en dos, tres días; y en 4, 5 días más me puse al corriente con el reciente manga. Mi amiga fue la única que me recomendó el anime y (dado que soy fan del yaoi), como pensé que el manga sería shonen-ai, lo leí, y aunque no lo es, ¡tengo que decir que es realmente muy bueno y que está bien elaborado!.

No se preocupen tanto, que ya me callaré ~ ¡Disfruten mi Desafío: 50 Palabras – Una Oración!.

_(*) Estas representan las únicas palabras que van encadenadas; cada estrella agregada significa que es una nueva oración que conecta con la siguiente y así. Lo entenderán una vez que terminen la historia y se habitúen._

* * *

Desafío 50 Palabras/ Una Oración

_01. Frágil_

Algunas veces, nota Shirogane, Akira luce tan frágil cuando está dormido; se pregunta por qué, sin embargo.

_*02. Maestro_

Como su superior, él supone que debe mostrarle a su estudiante los aspectos de la vida;

_*03. Estudiante_

Como su alumno, él se supone que escuche;

_*04. Nunca_

Lástima que en realidad nada de eso ocurra entre ambos.

_05. Globo_

Akira está sorprendido de que el hombre no sepa lo que es; así que cuando compra uno para él, todo lo que ve es una pequeña sonrisa mientras ata la cuerda en su muñeca.

_06. Contorsión_

Le gusta observar al chico revolverse bajo sus toques y caricias gentiles.

_07. Loco_

O añora el brazo que se enlaza en su cintura cada noche o se vuelve loco; espera que lo segundo.

_*08. Lápiz_

Los lápices son monótonos y aburridos, como los que prefiere, pero él no desea ser monótono y aburrido.

_*09. Crayón_

Y este es el crayón que trajo color a su vida.

_10. Colorido_

"Los arco íris… ¿son muy coloridos, no, Shirogane?."

_11. Tren_

Algunas veces, prefiere despertar con el sonido de los trenes pasando.

_12. Armonía _

Cuando descubrió que Akira podía tocar instrumentos, encontró irónico que no hubiera armonía en su vida.

_12. Belleza_

"¡Tus ojos son tan hermosos, Akira-kun~!."

_14. Hechicero_

Akira no parece poder destruir al hechicero maligno de su videojuego; pues también viste gabardina negra y sombrero.

_15. Carrera_

Algunas veces se pregunta qué sucedería si comenzara a correr tan rápido como fuera posible; ¿aún continuaría siguiéndolo?.

_16. Paciencia_

Akira tiene sólo una pequeña cantidad de paciencia, pero de alguna forma es capaz de aguardar a Shirogane cuando éste está en la ducha, disfrutando de su dulce tiempo.

_17. Doctor_

Cuando oye acerca de la hermana de Kengo jugando al doctor con Akira, se pregunta si podría hacer lo mismo.

_18. Velocidad_

Puede ser el chico más veloz en cuanto a inteligencia, pero su mente se ralentiza cuando se trata de esos suaves susurros y saludos de buenas noches.

_19. Ardiente_

Shirogane nunca se lo dijo, pero cuando tiene rojos sus ojos luce como si el mundo estuviera ardiendo en ellos; de alguna forma es hermoso.

_20. Omnibus_

Aun cuando el ómnibus puede estar repleto, si le dan una chance de apretujarse contra él, la aceptará alegremente.

_21. Baile_

"¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a bailar, Akira-kun?."

_22. Apacible_

Toma la mano del chico y lo lleva a su propia habitación; es apacible y Akira lo disfruta.

_23. Sumergirse_

Algunas veces siente como si se hundiera en un estanque de hielo azul, sólo para ser arrancado de sus pensamientos por una risa jovial.

_24. Gris_

A pesar de cuán parecido se ve a él con sus ojos rojos, Shirogane continúa prefiriendo el profundo gris antes que el brillante rojo.

_25. Gentil_

Sin importar qué su toque es gentil, como si fuera a romperse fácilmente.

_26. Púrpura_

"El púrpura también es rosa, Akira-kun."

_27. Paseo_

Es agradable verlo andar por ahí y saltearse clases como si la vida fuese apenas una brisa.

_28. Grillos_

Está acompañado por el sutil ronquido de cierto adolescente y los pequeños grillos.

_29. Patata_

Nunca pensó que cocinar sería más difícil de lo que parecía; ¡en la TV lo hacen parecer tan fácil!.

_30. Efímero_

Observa a las luciérnagas que rodean su casa; sus existencias son muy efímeras.

_31. Nostalgia_

"¿Ellos son tus padres, Akira-kun?."

_32. Zanahorias_

"Las zanahorias son de color naranja, no rojas, Shirogane."

_33. Obstinado_

Hay algo sobre él que hace sonreír a Shirogane cuando lo intenta con tanto esfuerzo.

_*34. Furioso _

"Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras; ¿cuándo comenzarás a decirme la verdad, Shirogane?."

_*35. Perdón_

"Esperaba que confiaras en mí, pero dado que te molesta tanto, ¿puedo tal vez rogar por tu perdón?."

_**36. Apretado_

Akira se pregunta: ¿cómo es posible que no se ahogue cuando está siendo apretado como un oso de felpa?.

_**37. Siniestro_

Hablando del diablo, por alguna razón está despierto y observándolo con ojos siniestros.

_***38. Deambular_

Algunas veces es bueno tener un pequeño paseo por el parque, incluso con una molesta sombra siguiéndote.

_***39. Caer_

Po algún motivo su cuerpo cae hacia adelante, pero no alcanza a golpear el suelo; su rostro se topa con una negra gabardina y una familiar sonrisa.

_40. Alegre_

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz todo el tiempo?."

_42. Parpadeo_

"Parpadeaste, Akira-kun; ¿sabes lo que eso significa?."

_42. Flotar_

Jamás se lo dirá, pero siempre que toca su cabello, siente como si flotara sobre el agua.

_*43. Mañana_

Cada mañana, es recibido por unos profundos ojos azules y unos labios rosas.

Cada tarde, es recibido con una cálida risa y un pequeño beso.

_*45. Noche_

Cada noche, es recibido con un cálido susurro y unos brazos envolviéndolo.

_*46. Sueños_

En cada sueño, repite la misma cosa una y otra vez.

_47. Deseos_

"¡Es tu cumpleaños, Akira-kun; pide un deseo!."

_48. Hablar_

Aún cuando se queja de que habla demasiado, en realidad, ama su voz.

_49. Libros_

"No sabía que podías leer, Shirogane."

_50. Anteojos_

La verdad sea dicha, se vería increíblemente sexy si usara sus lentes más a menudo.


End file.
